School Days: Misdirections
by blinkeye17
Summary: Makoto loves Sekai. He also loves Katsura. A fan-made continuation for the story of Makoto and his life as he goes on to fix everything he has done wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own School Days or anything mentioned here. Except Word and my brain.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I know that this is already an old anime but I've only recently been able to watch it thanks to my girl(Yeah that's you Michiyo!). Hope you enjoy it and I would like some reviews to find out if anyone liked it. I have some probs with grammar and word usage but I still think it's a decent one. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spider's Web**

_Makoto was bedazzled at the fact that Sekai was suddenly with him inside his house._

"I understand why you always try to go for other girls, but I let you do so because I love you!"

_He never realized that Sekai was only letting him do what he wants just to forget Kotonoha._

"I don't want this. I can't have your baby. There's so much more that I want to do." Makoto was a little hesitant.

_He truly loved Sekai but he still has feelings for Kotonoha. He was still unsure how he'll handle not being with either one of them. Leaving Kotonoha to rot for herself was taking a little too much from him. He never wished to hurt anyone. But he did want to have them both. Still being with Sekai felt more real than having to be Kotonoha's boyfriend._

* * *

_At the park, a lone girl sat on the benches lining the sides of a tall pine tree decorated with lots of Christmas balls, glittering lights, candy canes and small figurines depicting Christmas. She sat there, holding her phone, staring at it intently, as if she was waiting for someone to text or call her. For a while she did this then flipped the phone open and started talking._

"Hi Makoto. This is Kotonoha. I miss you so much and I really wish I could spend my Christmas with you. Can you come over by the tall tree here at the park?"

_Unmistakably, her phone was already dead when she was saying this. She was too much attached to Makoto to the point where she felt like she could never live without him._

"I want to spend this Christmas with you so much. Please visit me here. It's getting a little cold." Kotonoha was in a trance. One where she could be well unable to recover from.

"I have some news for you too. I'm _pregnant_."

* * *

_Back at Makoto's house, Makoto and Sekai were in an argument, fighting over the fact that Makoto slept with a lot of girls including Sekai. Their heated discussion went on and on, all the lying that he did, the people involved and her feelings that he betrayed._

_Sekai never truly wanted him to be with Katsura but instead of fighting for it, she hid her feelings for him and wished him the best. But it only proved to be more unsatisfying due to the fact on how Makoto was treating her and how unhappy he was with her._

"You know what? I only went out with you just because Kotonoha was boring me. She wouldn't even at least let me touch her." Makoto said in defense.

"Is that the only thing you can say? You only wish for your own happiness and are too selfish to even understand what I'm going through! I'm pregnant and you're the father! I expect that you at least will help me take care of this baby!" Sekai was in tears.

"I can't handle this kind of responsibility! Isn't it your job to keep safe?"

"It's also your responsibility! Don't try to avoid the truth! I'm keeping this baby!"

_Makoto was scared. More so since Sekai went silent._

"Oh forget about this. I'm sorry Makoto-kun. I love you and I want us to be a happy family together."

_After she said this, Sekai went straight to the kitchen, never the less saying no more words. Her feelings leaving her sad and broken to the fact that Makoto didn't want to have a baby with her. Or did he? Her thoughts clouded her mind, but her heart was indeed full of sorrow._

"I'm going to make dinner, so please wait here okay?"

"I had enough. I'm leaving." Makoto walked out the door leaving Sekai crying in the kitchen.

* * *

_Makoto was showing clear sign on how disturbed he was with Sekai's pregnancy. He didn't want to think that he would be a father that early, much less the fact that if he was, it would lessen his chances on hooking up with other girls that he liked._

"I've had it! Katsura always waited patiently for me and never left my side. Sekai, on the other hand, loved me, no, lusted for me, just for the sex. She never stopped complaining at everything. It's all her fault!"

"But wait," Makoto thought. "It _WAS _Sekai who made me go after Katsura more than her. She only stood by the sideline and never told me anything about how she felt only until she found out how I was with Kotonoha. It's her fault for being pregnant! If she played it safe, I'd still be happy with Katsura being her boyfriend and doing more girls at school. It's **ALL SEKAI'S FAULT!**"

_Right then he found a familiar face, waiting underneath the beautifully lit tree, it's light shining around her like an angel._

_It was Kotonoha._

Kotonoha was excited when she saw Makoto. "I've been waiting for you Makoto-kun. I can't believe you made it here."

"What are you doing here? How long have you been waiting? There's snow all over your head. You'll catch a cold that way! Are you stupid?"

"It's all right now. You're here and I never wished for anything else. I love you."

_Those words were like a spear thrust into his heart. Why was he so blind? Only Kotonoha would love him most. He already knew this from the start. He WANTED to be with Katsura. He was just seduced by Sekai so he could leave Katsura for her. And if Kotonoha wasn't there for him, he could have gone insane. _

"Why do you love me so much Kotonoha? I hurt you and slept with other girls including Sekai."

"You're my boyfriend that's why I forgive you for everything. I just want us to be together. I won't wish for anything more."

_Makoto was crying. He never really knew how much Kotonoha would love him despite all the things he's done to her. He never wanted to only be with Sekai, but if she didn't know about this, then he could go on living with Sekai AND Kotonoha without either one knowing about it. All he had to do was just keep quiet and never tell anyone else that he's going out with both of them._

"Makoto-kun, why don't we eat out? It's my treat. I missed you so much anyway and I wanted to spend more time with you."

_Makoto couldn't say a word but insisted to go with Kotonoha. He wanted to forget about Sekai and her claim about being pregnant. His mind was too messed up to even foresee what happens next. _

_The phone in his pocket rang. It was Sekai. This wasn't what he expected._

"Makoto where are you? I've already made dinner for the both of us. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I don't want to eat with you! Just go home! I'm eating outside anyway."

_This made Sekai suspect Makoto even more. She had the slightest feeling that he wanted out just so he could go on and screw another girl behind her. _

"You're with Katsura aren't you? I've already told you she doesn't love you anymore. Please. Go home now. I need you." Sekai said, her heart almost close to the edge.

"You know what, I don't want you anymore! Leave me alone!" and Makoto hung up the phone.

_In anger, Sekai threw all the food she cooked unto the ground. She hated Makoto, but still she loved him. She only wanted to be with him, hold him, kiss him do 'things' with him. It was all she ever could want. _

"I'm going home. I don't want to see Makoto right now. She's probably with that bitch Katsura."

_With that, Sekai took her jacket, put on her shoes and went out the door. She was too heartbroken to think that even though she gave him everything he could ever want, it was never really enough for him. His lust for sex was just too much for her and her inability to prevent Makoto from going after other girls proved to be her only downfall._

"Who was it Makoto?"

"It wasn't anyone. It's not important. Did you wait long?"

"I'm ok. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I love you Makoto-kun."

_Makoto immediately burst into tears. He couldn't hold back anymore. He finally realized that he still loved Katsura and he just made himself numb from the truth._

"I wish to always be with you Makoto-kun. If you would like, I'm prepared to do anything for you right now. I am your girlfriend right? So I guess it's ok for us." Kotonoha said proudly.

"Let's go home then. Katsura-san."

* * *

_At another place in the world, a little girl who was about 15 years of age was sitting inside the bathroom, holding a thin piece of plastic that grew larger at one end. She looked at it intensely and cried. _

_The pregnancy test returned two lines in the middle, showing what corresponded to a clear 'positive' sign. _

"Why am I pregnant? I only did it once with Makoto just so he could keep his promise in loving Sekai forever. I never intended for this to happen anyway. But I guess since it's already done, I have to let him know. I have to know how Sekai's doing and if Makoto kept his promise to me."

_Setsuna was intent on going back home to Japan to face Makoto and tell him about the truth. What she didn't know was that Sekai was almost broken down, and Makoto was going out with Katsura._

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Hope ya'll like this fanfic and tell me if I should continue this. Regardless I will continue this just because someone requested for it. But might take me a while because of school work and such.

*Clue: It's my girlfriend. Be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own School Days or anything mentioned here. Except Word that I use and my brain. And probably Rose.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

_Kotonoha and Makoto went on a train going home to his house, despite what Makoto did to hurt Sekai. He was getting too flustered about Sekai and her pregnancy. All he wanted right now is to have a chance to do someone again, fortunately for him, it might finally be Katsura. _

_The moonlight glimmered over Japan on this wonderful but sad night. It's light shining over a lonely girl, walking home in defeat. Saionji was going home. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't want to think that Makoto would be with Katsura. She just couldn't. As she exited the train and turned around, all she could think of was that her baby would probably be born without a father. Looking onwards, she took a glimpse of an unhappy sight. For only a second, Sekai saw Makoto and Katsura, her head resting on his shoulder, riding the train going to the direction of his house. _

"Was that- No.. It can't be!" Sekai was unsure if what she saw was real or not.

_This was the only thing that Sekai needed to force herself to become the dominant girl in Makoto's life. She quickly ran back, only thinking of vengeance for Kotonoha and despair for Makoto._

"Where are we going Makoto-kun? It's all right if it's anywhere. My parents won't mind anyway."

"Somewhere away from home. Away from all the problems in the world." Makoto had certainty in his word.

_Katsura only held Makoto tighter in her arms._

_Makoto never planned to be in this situation. No one was supposed to get hurt by what he was doing. He never intended to get Sekai pregnant. He swore that if he didn't do it with Katsura, he would really go crazy._

_As the train went to a complete stop, the train signs reading 'Gakuoenmai', the couple got off and headed down the stairs. Katsura held Makoto closer to her, her thoughts only clouded by the fact that it was just Makoto and her. No one else would bother her one and only love and their happiness. _

_Makoto was pretty much full of himself, no more care for the world just because he knows that there's still someone who would understand him regardless of what he's done and he was proud of it._

"No more reason for me to go back to that noisy little Sekai." Makoto thought. "She just hinders my chance to live my life to the fullest. It's better that I stay with Kotonoha. I could even probably get a chance to be her first!"

"Hey, Makoto-kun, are we still far off? I want to be with you so badly." said Katsura.

"We're almost there. Just a couple more blocks."

_In the distance, Katsura was unsure where they were headed. She heard from a friend that he lived in a small apartment building, yet they were walking towards the commercial district. _

"We're here."

_Katsura was surprised. The building that stood in front of them, named 'Romantic Escapade', was enough for her to figure out that they were standing outside a love hotel. She didn't know why but she felt that she would be okay, as long as she was with her Makoto-kun._

"Shall we go in now Kotonoha?", Makoto said as he led her inside.

"Welcome! I'm Rose and how ma- Hmm?" the lady in the counter who looked as if she was in her late 20's complimented the couple. "A cute little couple wanting to escape from their responsibilities? How admirable! You both look so cute together. How I wish I had a boyfriend!"

"We'll want a cheap room, how much is a decent room here?" Makoto blushed as he said so. He apparently was too shy since it was his first time inside a love hotel.

"The most affordable one is only about 15,000 yen and it has a 2 person bed, shower, and a stocked fridge. Would you like to stay the night?"

"Yes ma'am. It's already getting late."

Katsura nudged Makoto. "Are we really going to stay the night here Makoto-kun? We could have just stayed at your house. My parents aren't around and Kokoro said that she'll be sleeping over by her friend's house. But if this is what you want, it's alright with me."

"Yeah, sure. It's just that it's too hectic at home. I don't want to go there right now." Makoto denied the fact that he and Sekai had a fight and was scared that if he would go home now and see her, she would probably scold him or worse, injure Katsura and he didn't want that.

"Here's your key and enjoy the night then!"

_The two walked on and silently rode the elevator to their floor._

"I just hope that kid isn't in love with another girl or else, he'll really get into a LOT of trouble if he gets caught." Rose sighed.

* * *

_A few blocks back, Sekai ran towards Makoto's house, furious about seeing HER boyfriend going together with Katsura without telling her._

"I knew he couldn't leave her! Why was I so stupid! What an air-head I am! It was already obvious that he still loved that stupid bitch, even after I tried to break them up! Why Makoto?" Sekai stopped underneath a lamplight on the street, her tears falling on the hard concrete.

"I love Makoto, but why doesn't he see that I feel so neglected even after being used by him for his pleasure? Was I not enough? I already tried giving everything he wanted but he kept wanting more!"

_Sekai had a cold look in her eyes. The eyes of a desperate girl, her frown turned into an evil grin._

"I swear Makoto, if I catch you with that Katsura, I will definitely _KILL_ her!" shouted Sekai. Her voice echoed throughout the empty street.

_Sekai was at her wits. She continued running towards the apartment that she just left a few minutes ago, hoping to catch Makoto and Kotonoha. She stopped at the front of Makoto's door, hoping that she would catch the couple inside. To her dismay, she found nothing but the remains of what her outburst did before she left. The food she cooked for him was still on the floor, some ants already feasting on it, it's smell rotting away slowly with each passing minute._

"Where could those two be?"

Her fists clenched at the thought of not being able to find Makoto and his lover.

* * *

_At the 3__rd__ floor, Katsura and Makoto have reached their destination. Makoto took out his key, unlocked the door and entered the room. Katsura soon followed inside and he quickly pushed Katsura to the bed._

"I can't hold back anymore Katsura-san. I love you and I only want to be with you always."

"Anything you want to do to me is alright, I am Makoto's girlfriend, so I'll allow it. Please do what you want to me Makoto-kun. I forgive you for everything."

_Katsura slowly closed her eyes and felt a soft sensation on her luscious lips. The warmth of it all was unbelievably soothing to her. His lips softly caressing hers made her hot inside more when he played her tongue with his. Katsura was so turned on by the whole situation that she didn't even realize Makoto's hand slowly removing her coat and putting it on the floor. His hand was slowly creeping upwards, undressing her slowly, revealing her breasts. He then slowly moved his head down to them and started kissing the tips until they went hard and Katsura moaned._

"Do whatever you want to me Makoto-kun. Tonight, I'm all yours." Katsura went into another trance.

_Makoto continued to fondle Katsura, moving slowly downwards. His hand slipped inside her pants making Kotonoha moan even more. He then slowly undressed her completely, while Makoto did the same. _

"Are you ready for this Kotonoha?"

"Anything for you Makoto-kun. I love you."

And with one final kiss, the night continued on…

* * *

_Sekai was already exhausted from searching the whole neighborhood looking for her beloved Makoto. She desperately wanted to know where he was. She rung his phone to at least hear his voice but he didn't pick up once. She was so downtrodden by the current events that she finally told herself to stop._

"I can't keep this up anymore. Wherever he is, I just hope that he isn't with Katsura. I just can't bear the fact that he would be with her, even after all the suffering I had to go through especially with my baby. He's all that I have left. I don't want to lose him.."

_Sekai walked on home, with a sad look on her face, her thoughts unable to register the fact that her phone was ringing. On it, a certain name that she always knew was displayed on the screen. It wrote 'Setsuna'._

* * *

_The evening went great for Makoto. After finishing what he wanted to do, Katsura gently placed her head on his shoulder, tired from all that they have done._

"I'm so happy to have done this with you Makoto-kun. I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else. You were great." And Katsura held Makoto, his warmth like a bonfire in the middle of the cold blizzard.

"By the way Makoto-kun, if ever you want to have a family, would you like it to be with me? It's because I'm _pregnant_."

_Makoto was suddenly shocked. He quickly moved away from Katsura and looked at her intently. He didn't quite understand what she just said._

"What?" Makoto thought. "First, Sekai, now Katsura? Wait- She told me she hasn't done it with anyone else. So how can she say that she's pregnant? What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't believe me Makoto-kun? I'm sorry but I just couldn't stand that you and Saionji-san danced on the summer festival last time, and I visited you in the classroom but you weren't there. I only saw Sawanaga and told me you took Saionji-san to dance. You know what Makoto-kun, he confessed that he loved me. He told me that you betrayed me. I don't want that."

_Makoto didn't believe what he was hearing._

"And that's why I became pregnant because of him. You'll still take care of the baby with me right?"

_Makoto was speechless._

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Really wish that this satisfies my friends who commented me about my first work. His comment that my first chapter was too inclined with the original plot of the episode was a great idea for me to stray away from that. Don't worry, more appearances by the other chars in school the next chapter. Keep on reviewing my work!

PS: I'll try my best to lessen part of the obscenity if some readers are offended. But then again, this is placed on the mature rating so no complaining. ^^


End file.
